


Vicbourne/Shivika Poem 1

by patiencegrenade



Category: Vicbourne - Fandom, ishqbaaaz, ishqbaaz, shivika, victoria - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patiencegrenade/pseuds/patiencegrenade
Summary: I don't know how to write a poem summery so all I'll say is that it's not that sad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies! I wrote this poem for Indian show otp Shivika but this poem also applies to Vicbourne so I thought I should post it here. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

He was night and she was day 

She was beauty and he was grace

When they came together the gardens of love started to bloom

With wild flowers and white lilies too 

When chaos meets the calm storm, only the broken hearts remains to sing it's songs 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
